For once
by Pluto's fricking pauldrons
Summary: For once she wished something could just go right for her. She had let him in once, only for him to go again. She swore he had changed, that he wasn't coming back ever again. But maybe for once she could be wrong.


**Alright, since I'm a Jeyna fan I decided I should write a one-shot of them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these two lovely characters. If I did this might've happened… :/**

She hated senate meetings. Actually she downright despised them. Octavian was always trying to rile up the senators into giving him more privileges, and he had gotten worse since Jason had been missing. She remembered one particular one.

**_*Flashback*_**

_"I say we abandon the search for our missing Praetor!" Octavian roared out over the senate. That snake, she thought, it had only been 3 months, he __**had**__ to be coming back._

_"What do you say Praetor?" He turned towards her, emphasizing the word Praetor, almost like he was mocking her. __**Praetor**__. Not__** Praetors**__. _

_"No! We have to keep searching! Jason Grace is a true Roman; he would not abandon his people and he __**hasn't**__. You were the very people who raised him on the shield after the battle of Mount. Othrys. He __**will**__ come back. What does the senate say? Raise your hand if you wish to abandon the search." About ½ the senate raised their hands, and each one was a punch to the gut. "It's too close of a vote to call the search off. Tell the legionnaires to keep search. We'll resume tomorrow. Senate dismissed," she ordered._

_ After the last one left Octavian sauntered up to her, smirking, "You wont be able to keep this up for long. I __**will **__be praetor soon. Did you see how __**many**__ of them agreed with me? You need help and I __**will **__be the one to provide. I __**will **__be praetor."_

_"You will be no such thing, Octavian. I'm doing fine, thank you very much. And I do believe I dismissed you already, so excuse me I have paper work to do," she coldly replied, enunciating each word. But part of her realized, he's right, I can't do this. ½ of them raised their hand, that's almost two times more than last month…Jason, wherever you are, please come back._

**_*End Flashback_**_*_

That was Pluto, but it wasn't anything compared to now. Octavian continuously accused Jason of being a traitor and it was amazing how Jason even managed to regain his praetor spot with the little to no respect he was getting.

The only way to relieve this stress was to, well, eat jellybeans. It was a little known fact that they were her stress relief, as a matter of fact only Bobby, Dakota, Gwen, Hazel and now Percy knew of it. Oh, and of course Jason knew. If he remembered that was. Jason.

Things had been so terrible when he left. She remembered when she had desperately prayed to all the gods, even Neptune, Pluto, and Venus, to bring him back. Then again, Fortuna must hate her. She had thought it would be better now that Jason Grace was back, but she was wrong. How wrong she was. He came back different, more laid back, not quite Roman. He was like a Graecus, and it hurt. Especially when he came down that ladder with the Cherokee Barbie doll hanging of his arm. He crushed her hope, her last hope something would go right for her, and someone wouldn't abandon her. She sighed and finished off another jellybean bag, before filling up the bowl again and eating most of those.

"Hey."

"Who's there?" her hand instantly went to her dagger hilt.

"Whoa! Slow down there! I'm praetor too remember?" of course she remembered, it had been decided a few weeks ago.

"Sorry…I'm just not used to having…someone else in here,"

"That's understandable. I just thought I would help you out with some papers."

"Shouldn't you be cuddling with _Piper _somewhere?" she snapped. Shit. Where did that come from? "Forget I said that."

"Rey-"

"Don't call me that!" she snapped, again. What was wrong with her? She was supposed to be composed. Cool and composed. A wall made of steel.

"Look, Piper has nothing to do with…us," he gestured at both of them, "Reyna, we need to talk."

"No we don't. Goodbye _Jason_."

"Hold up. You can't just _dismiss _me! I am a praetor. I'm your co-praetor."

"That doesn't help at all."

"Hey! I help a lot!"

"No, not really. Usually you just goof around with Dakota and Bobby, instead of helping, leaving me to do all of this," she gestured at the pile of papers, "I'm used to it anyways…it was eight months," she lowered her gaze, she could feel him staring at her.

"Rey, I'm sorry. I really am. About everything," they way he said it, his tone. It made her realize what he was talking about.

"There is nothing to be sorry about."

"But there is, and I'm sorry for leaving you with Octavian and the job of two for that long. Reyna, I was at the Greek camp for a while and Annabeth was going nuts looking for Percy. I get it and I _really _am sorry," He meant it, she could tell.

"Are you saying that I was a nervous wreck without you? Are you saying that I cried and cried looking for you? Are you saying that I couldn't handle eight months?"

"NO, no of course not, " there was an awkward pause, and Jason looked over at the desk, and spotted the jellybean bowl, almost empty with three empty bags in the trash. He smiled, "Aw. Rey, lay of the jellybeans for once! You got sick last time you ate that many! I had to take you to the infirmary," another awkward pause.

"You remember…" maybe there was still a chance for something to go right.

He lowered his voice, "Of course I do, I'm starting to remember a lot of things," that was good sign, maybe something _could _go right, "I don't understand how I could forget…how I could forget Bobby, Dakota, Gwen, Hazel, and…of course, you," and yet another awkward pause, "Reyna…" Then he did something that caught her off guard. He opened his arms and embraced her, and she let him. She just let herself melt into him, forget about the paper work for once, and just realize maybe he was truly back. She smiled, and for once something went right.

**And that would be my Jeyna fanfic. Jeez writing these things is harder than I thought. I can't believe, before I got a FF account, I used to always be like update, update, update, this is great, but when will you update (mind you I'll still do that, but less). I'm sorry I took you guys for granted. I think I might finally understand. **


End file.
